Catatan Perjalanan Nikki
by Fvvn
Summary: [Hello Nikki Fanfic] Kumpulan cerita random tentang Nikki dan rombongannya yang ramai bak konvoi. serius, random. Warning: Momo eksis abis.
1. Copenhagen, Denmark: 179

**Catatan Perjalanan Nikki**

 **Hello Nikki © Game Dreamer MY**

 **Rating T**

 **General (slight Humor)**

 **Warning: Sedikit berbau bestial lmao jk, Oneshot atau drabble, kemungkinan bakal terus diapdet seiring munculnya ide-ide sepanjang ngegame, random.**

.

.

.

 **14** **th** **Map: Copenhagen, Denmark** **. Task 179.**

 **Inspiration**

.

.

.

Momo hanya bisa terpekur diam melihat seekor kucing berbulu cokelat eksotis tertidur di pangkuan Nikki. Apakah Nikki baru saja mencari penggantinya? Atau kucing itu hanyalah kucing jalanan yang kebetulan mencari kehangatan di pangkuan Nikki tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya? Yang jelas saat itu Momo hanya bisa ternganga—antara iri atau takjub dengan postur si kucing yang sangat ideal dan menunjukkan keanggunan (bahkan dalam posisi tertidur sekalipun), tidak seperti kucing-kucing jalanan yang malnutrisi, ataupun kucing-kucing bangsawan yang berjalan dengan lemak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nikki! Nikki bangun!"

Momo dengan cakar-cakar kecilnya mengguncang dengkul Nikki. Alih-alih mendapat respon, suaranya justru memancing si kucing anggun yang sempat melingkar seperti bola bulu untuk terbangun—menatap Momo dengan iris sebiru dan sedalam laut. Kalung berbandul salju yang menggantung di leher si kucing memantulkan kilau di antara redupnya ruang yang hanya diterangi oleh nyala api di perapian. Momo mungkin kucing metroseks dengan jiwa fashion yang cukup tinggi, jadi ia cukup paham bahwa rasanya pasti takkan menyenangkan jika kalung (yang diasumsikan sebagai kalung kepemilikan) dengan tali berbahan dasar kulit mencekik lehernya.

"Momo—"

Tersentak mendengar suara yang keluar dari pihak seberang, cakar kecil Momo menjauhi tubuh sang majikan, menatap dengan kepercayaan diri nol terhadap kucing anggun yang mulai berdiri dan melompat turun dari pangkuan Nikki. Uh oh—bahkan tubuhnya saja jauh lebih tegap menjulang dibanding Momo dan kaki-kaki pendeknya. Bagaimana bisa Momo berdiri lurus dengan nyali yang sukses dibuat menjadi sisa?

Pun akhirnya, Momo berjalan mundur. Kucing di depannya berjalan mendekat.

"Momo—"

Mengulangi perkataan yang sama. Momo tidak tahu darimana kucing itu tahu namanya. Masih dalam situasi kelu dari pihak yang pendek, lidah si kucing anggun pun terjulur, menjilati bibir yang kering disapu udara dingin. Momo dengan pose kikuknya meneguk ludah.

"Kenapa kamu tahu namaku—miaw?"

"Hm?"

Kucing di depannya hanya terduduk, menggoyangkan ekor, tanda tanya.

"Momo tidak ingat aku?"

Gantian Momo yang terduduk, menggoyangkan ekor.

"Kamu memangnya siapa miaw?"

"Aku sudah lama menyukai Momo meow—" tiga detik dan kucing berbulu cokelat sudah menghapus jarak dengan Momo, mengelus kepalanya pada pipi Momo yang dingin karena terkejut.

"Miaww! Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

Momo terdorong mundur dengan wajah semerah plum. 'Hello kitty eksotis' di depannya bertindak frontal sekali—tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung, pikirnya.

"Momo tidak suka aku?"

Wajah kucing di depannya layu. Dengan gestur dan gurat kecewa yang sempurna, Momo bisa melihat telinga-telinga lucu si cokelat yang perlahan menguncup. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bersikukuh untuk menghapus jarak di antara dirinya dan Momo, tak membiarkan si pendek untuk berpikir lebih panjang terhadap pertanyaannya.

"T-Tapi miaww—" Momo kegelian dielus spontan di bagian pipi. Jatuh bertekuk lutut dengan kucing anggun yang menyentuhnya, "T-tunggu miaw! kamu membuatku geli—"

Suara dengkurnya terlepas tanpa sengaja. Wajah Momo memerah. Ia sadar buntutnya tak bisa berhenti bergoyang—keenakkan dengan perbuatan si cokelat yang memanjakannya dengan sentuhan.

Tapi Momo berhenti dengan celotehannya, saat kucing yang dimaksud berjalan memutari tubuh Momo, mencari area lain yang lebih sensitif untuk dijamah. Bokong _chubby_ Momo menjadi target pandangan tajam, pun dengan bokong langsing si cokelat yang ikut terekspos di depan mata Momo yang masih suci—

"M-MIAWWWW!" dan membuat Momo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak, mengambil jarak, menatap dan menunjuk si kucing dengan wajah kecewa sekaligus marah, "Kamu jantan miaww! Kamu menipuku miawwwwww!"

"Aku tidak berniat menipumu meow—aku suka Momo."

"Tapi aku jantan miawww!"

"Aku tahu meow—aku tetap suka Momo, meoww,"

.

.

.

.

.

"MIAWWWWWWW."

Momo melompat refleks dan menyadari cakarnya menembus dalam pada _dress_ selutut yang Nikki pakai pagi itu. Nina menjitakinya tanpa pikir panjang, tak menerima alasan ' _panic attack_ ' Momo karena mimpi yang dianggapnya tidak asik. Bagaimana pun juga, seburuk-buruknya mimpi hanyalah mimpi, tidak seperti gaun bolong Nikki yang wujudnya realita.

"Sudah-sudah, kasihan Momo lihat, bulunya sampai berkeringat." Seperti biasa, Nikki yang pengertian hanya mengelus dan menenangkan Momo yang nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sempurna. Amarah Nina menjadi setengah alasan yang membuat wajah syok Momo bertahan lama, kala itu.

"Kucing blegug dasar! Kalau mau lompat lihat-lihat dulu dong—itu kado Nikki dariku tahu! Jadi bolong begitu gara-gara kamu!"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak punya simpati miaw! Aku habis mimpi buruk miaww!"

"Masa bodo dengan mimpi buruk kucing blegug!"

"MIAWWWWW!"

Nikki terpaksa menjauhkan Momo untuk sementara dari kakaknya, yang terlihat siap kapan dan dimanapun menghadapi Momo dengan tangan telanjang.

Kucing seputih susu teronggok di pundak Nikki dalam posisi nungging layaknya karung beras mini, kaki-kaki yang menggantung tak bisa diam, dan kepala membelakangi wajah asam Nina.

"Turunkan aku Nikki! Turunkan aku dan biarkan aku cakar muka Nina sebentar!"

"Kamu tidak boleh begitu, Momo!"

Menghela napas, Nikki yang berpapasan dengan tamu seperjalanannya, Brown, di _lounge_ hotel yang mereka singgahi, membalas sapaan pagi kemudian sebagai wujud kesopanan.

"Ah, tuan Brown, selamat pagi."

"Tadi kudengar ada keributan kecil. Kenapa?"

"Oh—itu. Momo panik karena pagi ini mimpi buruk, katanya." Nikki tertawa renyah, memberi celah bagi Momo yang sejak awal tergotong di pundak, untuk melompat turun dan berdiri di atas meja makan yang menjadi destinasi majikannya untuk sarapan. Wajahnya masih cemberut, melipat tangan di dada dan duduk bersila, memalingkan muka. Brown duduk mengekor di meja yang sama, sedang Nina masih sibuk mengurusi pakaiannya di dalam kamar—mungkin akan menyusul untuk sarapan, tak lama lagi.

"Mimpi buruk eh?" Brown bergumam, belum menyentuh gelas kopi yang teronggok kosong minta diisi, "Aku jadi ingat semalam juga bermimpi,"

"Mimpi buruk juga?"

"Tidak, mimpi indah—" sambut Brown sambil menatap sebuntal mahluk di atas meja yang belum memerhatikannya, "Bisa dijadikan inspirasi untuk menulis buku baruku~"

"Oh ya? Seperti apa mimpinya?"

Momo yang lapar hanya bisa menggigiti taplak meja, menunggu sarapan yang tak kunjung tiba bonus ceracauan para manusia yang tidak menarik baginya—

"Aku mimpi Momo menjadi manusia."

Dan sukses membuat gigi kecil Momo nyangkut di taplak dengan sebaris kalimat, "M-Miaww! Gigiku miaww!"

Nikki tertawa antusias, Brown hanya menggosok belakang kepala, malu-malu, dan Momo menyipit setengah lelah dengan kelakuan rekan seperjalanan yang disinyalir ada kelebihan rasa terhadap mahluk bergenus felis.

"Mau kubantu Momo- _chan_?"

"Tidak perlu miaw!" desisnya kencang—mendorong Brown secara verbal. Masih dalam posisi tolol menarik-narik taplak yang seperti daging alot di giginya.

Momo hanya bisa berharap, agar Nikki yang biasanya tidak peka, untuk segera membantunya melepaskan diri dari jerat taplak, tanpa harus diminta. Plus, tak memancing Brown yang sedang senang untuk menceritakan mimpinya dengan lebih detail. Karena dilihat dari frekuensi tatapan Brown yang lebih intens dibanding biasanya, Momo yakin sekali bahwa mimpi tersebut bukanlah sekedar mimpi biasa.

"Aku ingin dengar bagaimana wujud manusia Momo ehe~"

Senyum terakhir Nikki membuat Momo melambai dari realita. Dan menyambut mimpi buruk yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Das Ende**_

 **A/N:** Hello Nikki membuat gue makin taq sehat. Semenjak sinterklas oenyoe Brown muncul di map Finland, gue fix kalap tiap liat karakter laki yang satu ini fanboying ke Momo si kucing bantet.


	2. Zurich, Switzerland: 247

**Catatan Perjalanan Nikki**

 **Hello Nikki © Game Dreamer MY**

 **Rating T**

 **General (slight Humor)**

 **Warning: Sedikit berbau bestial lmao jk, Oneshot atau drabble, kemungkinan bakal terus diapdet seiring munculnya ide-ide sepanjang ngegame, random.**

.

.

.

 **19** **th** **Map: Zurich, Switzerland. Task 247.**

 **Cheese Fondue**

.

.

.

"Cheese fondue~ Cheese fondue~ Cheese Fon—"

"Iya, iya, Nikki. Aku paham tapi bisa kan ngga bersikap kekanakkan?" Nina memijit dahi. Dan makin memijit melihat anak lelaki lainnya, ikut mengangkat kepalan tangan sambil meneriakkan hal yang sama. Tidak—Brown jelas tidak akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Walaupun masuk dalam kategori bujang polos, tapi Brown masih punya sisi jantan yang tak mungkin ia lunturkan hanya karena semangkuk keju.

Ya—laki-laki yang dimaksud kali ini bukanlah si santa klaus rupawan, melainkan anggota baru di grup jalan-jalan Nini (Nina-Nikki), orang yang mengaku sebagai detektif tenar dan kini tengah menghadapi kasus hilangnya seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah.

Laki-laki yang (jelas) berdiri di belakang Nikki, yang setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh bahu Nikki–karena yah, tinggi badan yang sesungguhnya tak mumpuni.

"Cheese fondue!"

"BERISIK BANGET SIH JADI LAKI-LAKI!" Momo yang tidak tahan akhirnya ikut nyembur—melompat-lompat di atas meja makan dengan wajah penuh lipatan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sesungguhnya teriakan Polo—si detektif cilik—tak lebih besar dari milik Nikki.

"CHEESE FONDUE! CHEESE FONDUE!"

Alih-alih bungkam, Polo malah mengeraskan suaranya—seolah menantang Momo yang memang sejak awal terlihat seperti rival kecilnya (entah rival dalam segi apa). Kalau bukan karena Nina dan pukulan monsternya di atas meja, sudah bisa dipastikan Polo takkan berhenti berteriak hanya untuk memancing Momo yang kelaparan.

"Oke, sudah cukup dingin kepalanya?" Nina dengan kontrol emosi yang sempurna kembali mengambil suara, "Kalau sudah paham dengan konsep diam, kita bisa pesan makanan seka—"

"Nikki bajumu tampak bagus hari ini."

"Mm? Makasih Polo~"

Uh oh. Serangan pertama sudah dilancarkan bahkan sebelum Nina sanggup berkedip. Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung memutar bola mata. Walau tak terlihat mendeklarasikan diri dengan suara, tapi gerak-gerik Polo memang terlihat memancarkan ketertarikan kuat pada Nikki yang notabene-nya tidak peka. Momo yang bukan manusia saja bahkan paham kalau Polo sering mengusilinya karena Nikki selalu memanjakan Momo seperti menggendong atau menyuapinya saat makan—

Padahal tolong, Momo bahkan tak tergolong spesies homo—walaupun mereka semua sesama mahluk vertebrata, tapi tetap saja ada perbedaan yang signifikan, yang membuat Polo terlihat berlebihan jika alasannya 'memusuhi' si kecil Momo hanya karena cemburu.

"Roknya juga bagus."

"Terimakasih~"

"Aku suka topimu Nikki."

"Hu-uh? Aku juga suka topi model beret~"

"Terus jaketnya—"

"Halo—basa basinya masih lama?" Momo menginjak-injak meja dengan kaki mungilnya yang gemas, "Makanan takkan cepat sampai kalau kalian masih terus berbincang nih!"

"Ah iya baiklah~ Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi cheese fondue."

"Tsk."

Momo yakin sekali telinganya tak salah dengar ketika Polo mendecak di sebelah Nikki persis. Di sebelah—tunggu, sejak kapan posisi duduknya jadi persis di sebelah Nikki? Apakah Brown yang aslinya sudah lebih dulu menempati posisi mengalah karena diusir si _devil_ Polo?

"Enaknya—Polo dan Momo akrab ya." Suara lainnya menyambut, masih dengan objek pandang yang tak berganti.

"GEHH? Kau jangan iri sama hal yang tidak perlu dong!"

"Tidak, aku tidak iri. Lagipula—dari sini aku dapat pemandangan bokong Momo yang fluffy~"

Oke, Momo tarik lagi praduganya. Kalau bukan karena murni idiot, Brown pasti ada maunya. Dan yang saat ini ia lakukan merupakan gabungan dari perbuatan idiot yang ada maunya. Ya Tuhan, Momo berdoa dalam hati. Jangan sampai ia kehilangan akal sehat karena dimodusin manusia secara tentatif. Amin.

Momo tidak yakin apakah doanya akan sampai dengan cepat. Karena pilihan duduk yang Momo dapatkan saat ini ibarat ranjau tanpa celah—jika Momo duduk menghadap Nikki, maka ia akan sering bertemu wajah dengan Polo yang menyebalkan, namun jika ia memunggungi Nikki, maka ekspresi Brown yang jauh-jauh lebih menyebalkan akan sukses menghantui dan mengurangi selera makannya yang sedang tinggi.

"Haaa."

Momo menghela napas. Antara barat atau timur, pada akhirnya Momo memilih utara.

Dan entah sejak kapan tulisan ini jadi berpusat pada Momo—yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari ukuran bola sepak.

Setengah jam cheese fondue yang di pesan datang. Momo hanya bisa terbaring mengetahui restoran yang mereka singgahi tak menyediakan menu berbau ikan samasekali—bahkan sup dengan kaldu ikan pun tak ada.

"Nina jahat sekali memilih restoran ini hhuhuhu—" tubuh telanjang Momo terkapar di atas telapak tangan Nikki yang bersarang di meja sebagai penopang. Diam-diam Polo menarik buntut Momo dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tangan Nikki.

"Jangan salahkan aku—sebagai kakak aku hanya menuruti kemauan Nikki yang ingin cheese fondue."

"Tapi kan kau bisa pilih restoran lain yang menyediakan cheese fondue dan ikan hhuhuhu."

"Duh. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berpikir lebih kompleks. Sori."

"Kau samasekali ngga sori, Nina! Aku tahu kau sengaja memilih restoran ini karena kau masih dendam soal baju Nikki yang bolong gara-gara aku kan?!"

"Sudah-sudah—" Nikki mengambil piring kecil dan menuangkan sedikit cheese fondue di atasnya, "Momo coba dong, rasanya juga seenak ikan kok~"

"NIKKI BOHONG."

"Baiklah, baiklah—rasanya tidak selezat ikan tapi masih enak kok~"

"Hiks."

Masih dalam kondisi yang patah hati, Momo mulai merangkak mendekati piring layaknya musafir yang terdampar di padang sahara dan menemukan oase. Pelan-pelan ia julurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap rasa keju yang masih dipertanyakan.

"…"

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Pertanyaan Nikki tak perlu dijawab karena dari gelagat yang ditunjukkan oleh Momo setelahnya sudah cukup menjelaskan. Buntut panjang si putih bergoyang dan Momo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada piring, menjilat cheese fondue tak pandang situasi.

"Huh. _Move on_ -nya cepat amat." Nina berkomentar tapi tak diindahkan.

"Pelan-pelan Momo, nanti saus kejunya menempel di bulumu." Nikki mengangkat tubuh Momo sedikit, mengusap daerah leher yang ternodai dengan sapu tangannya, membuat Momo mendengkur keenakkan.

"Miaww—"

Polo yang sejak awal memerhatikan hanya bisa terdiam, lalu sengaja menumpahkan sendok saus kejunya di atas dagu.

"Nikki—kejuku juga tumpah." Dan berseru dengan wajah polos.

"Oh—hati-hati, Polo."

Dan Nikki hanya menanggapi singkat. Tanpa inten buruk, atau kesengajaan, fokus Nikki kembali pada Momo yang masih asik menghabiskan cheese fondue-nya.

Polo membatu.

Momo terkekeh dalam hati. Sadar eksistensinya cukup membuat Polo panas di tengah cuaca dingin.

"Hihihihi—tung, kok geli hihihi Nikki!" Momo baru saja menyadari bahwa Nikki sudah tak bermain dengan tubuhnya lagi dan kini sibuk menyantap cheese fondue-nya sendiri.

"Mm? kenapa Momo?"

Sebaris kalimat ringan dan wajah yang sibuk mengunyah membuat Momo sukses memandang Nikki dengan horror. Seraya membelalak.

Keringatnya bercucuran tidak menyenangkan. Patah-patah Momo menoleh, mencari siapa si pemilik tangan yang saat ini sibuk mencubiti bokongnya tanpa rasa bersalah—

Dan wajah sinterklas kesenangan didapatnya.

"MIAWWW! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG SEMBARANGAN!"

Momo terpental keras karena _skinship_ yang tak bisa ditolerir—membuatnya nyemplung dengan cantiks di mangkuk cheese fondue Nikki, yang bahkan baru disuap tiga sendok oleh pemiliknya.

"….M-Maaf miaw. M-m-maaf—"

Lutut Momo tak bisa berhenti untuk bergetar hebat.

Hari itu tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah Nikki yang terdiam karena tak ada satupun yang berani menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Das Ende**_

 **A/N:** Yay, kemunculan Polo di Swiss bikin grup Nikki makin fix rusuh wkwk! Suka, suka banget plot game Nikki sejauh ini huhuhu!


End file.
